Tu manques
by LN-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Songfic d'après Jeanjacques Goldman, je ne mets pas le pairing, c'est la surprise !
1. Chapter 1

Y a des qualités de silence

Comme des étoffes ou le bois

Tu n'es pas là, tout est calme, on pourrait presque toucher le silence …

Des profonds, des courts, des immenses

Des que l'on entend presque pas

2 ans, ça fait 2 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, pas touché. 2 ans que je n'ai pas senti ton odeur, ta peau contre ma peau … C'est long 2 ans, surtout après la façon dont tu m'as quitté.

Coule la pluie, cheveux et veste

Mouille ce qui ne pleure pas

Je suis trempé, la pluie me coule dans le cou, mais peut importe, ce soir, je pense à toi, je pense que tu n'es pas là. Alors la pluie ne mouille pas mes yeux, mes yeux sont déjà rempli de larmes … Si ils me voyaient tous, moi, le Survivant, en train de pleurer …

Marcher le long de rues désertes

Où tu me manques pas à pas

Mais heureusement, il n'y a personne ce soir … La pluie sans doute, qui a du les chasser, moi, je ne sens pas la pluie, je pense à toi, c'est tout ce qui compte!

Tu manques, si tu savais

Tu manques tant

Et voilà, je pense encore à toi. Je m'étais pourtant promis de t'oublier. Toi, tu as du m'oublier, tu dois être bien loin aujourd'hui, en Australie peut être. Je vois bien tes longs cheveux blonds se balançant lentement sous la brise, en reflétant le soleil …

Plus que je ne l'aurai supposé

Moi qui ne tient pas même au vent

Je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable d'aimer ainsi, je pensais vraiment que les sentiments n'étaient pas pour moi. Après tout, j'avais cette mission, cette mission de sauver le monde, de les sauver tous, de te sauver toi …

Prendre un taxi, tourner des pages

Féliciter, battre des mains

Alors voilà, je vis comme si de rien n'était, j'ai été le témoin de mariage de Ron et Hermione, puis de Ginny et Viktor. Oui, Ginny a épousé Viktor Krum, étrange comme la vie est faite, non? Ils vivent tous un peu partout dans le monde maintenant … Moi, je survis!

Faire et puis refaire ses bagages

Comment allez-vous ?, à demain

Alors ils m'invitent, ce sont mes amis, ils voient bien que quelque chose ne va pas …

On apprend tout de ses souffrances

Moi, j'ai su deux choses, après toi :

J'ai tellement réfléchi quand tu es parti. Pourquoi? Oui, pourquoi es-tu parti?

Le pire est au bout de l'absence

Je suis plus vivant que je crois

Mais voilà, je suis irrémédiablement un foutu Gryffondor avec un cœur, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Mais cet amour ancré au fond de moi, il me fait me rendre compte que, même si tu es parti, je vi toujours, mon amour me fait vivre, il me survivra je crois.

Tu manques, si tu savais

Infiniment, tout doucement

Tu as toujours eu une voie posé, fine, comme toi … Toi, et tes manières d'aristocrate, que j'ai pu te détester … Et comme j'ai pu t'aimer …

Plus que je ne me manque jamais

Quand je me perds de temps en temps

Alors voilà, il ne me reste plus que la solution de l'oubli, mais quand je me perds dans les bras d'autres hommes, je ne pense toujours qu'à toi, toi, toi. Toi, le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, le seul que j'aimerai jamais …

Danger, dit-on, la lune est pleine

Est-elle vide aussi parfois ?

Tiens, c'est la pleine lune ce soir … Je ne pourrais pas voir Remus … Il aurait été de bon conseil. Est-ce que je vais t'envoyer cette lettre? La recevrais-tu seulement?

Invisible, à qui manquerait-elle ?

Peut-être à d'autres, pas à moi

Sans Lune, Remus, la seule figure paternelle qui me reste, serait là pour m'aider. Lui, il saurait, il saurait me dire les mots qui réconfortent. Il saurait me dire comment te retrouver, comment te faire revenir.

Tu manques, si tu savais

Tu manques drôlement

Il parait que je suis bizarre depuis que tu es parti. Je crois que … Oui, il est temps pour moi de partir à ta recherche, il faut que je te retrouve, que je te dise tout ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Et alors, enfin je saurai, je saurai si tu m'aime aussi …

Tu m'manques

Tu me manques Drago!


	2. Chapter 2

Une autre song-fic, d'après Elle attend du grand Jean-Jacques Goldman. Légèrement modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire !

Il attend que le monde change

Il attend que changent les temps

Il attend que ce monde étrange

Se perde et que tournent les vents

Inexorablement, Il attend

Debout, sur une plage, un homme semble attendre quelque chose. Le soleil se reflète dans ses cheveux blonds. Ainsi, le soleil semble se reproduire encore et encore …

Que peut-il faire, à part attendre ? Depuis qu'il a quitté sa terre natale pour l'Australie, il ne peut s'empêcher de vivre dans l'attente …

Il attend que l'horizon bouge 

Il attend que changent les gens 

Il attend comme un coup de foudre 

Le règne des anges innocents 

Inexorablement, Il attend

Il en crève d'attendre, mais que peut-il faire d'autre ? LUI seul pourrait le rendre heureux, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il l'a compris. Mais il est trop fier, jamais il ne fera le premier pas, parce que malgré toute la confiance en lui qu'il possède, dans ce domaine, LUI seul à la réponse.

Il attend que la grande roue tourne 

Tournent les aiguilles du temps 

Il attend sans se résoudre 

En frottant ses couverts en argent 

Inexorablement, Il attend

Quelques heures plus tard, il a enfin quitté la plage, il est retourné dans cet hôtel de luxe où il vit depuis maintenant 2 ans. 2 ans qu'il ne L'a pas revu, l'éternité lui aurait fait le même effet, sans doute …

Alors il vivote, il chipote dans son assiette, et la vieille dame bien attentionné échange quelques mots avec son mari : « Trop maigre … bien trop maigre … doit être malade …. »

C'est bien ça, il est malade, malade d'amour …

Et Il regarde des images 

Et lit des histoires d'avant 

D'honneur et de grands équipages 

Où les bons sont habillés de blanc 

Hermione lui a envoyé des photos. Etonnant, il a gardé le contact avec la Gryffondor… C'est la seule à qui il a pensé quand il a voulu faire savoir que non, l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas mort.

Mais toutes ces photos où Il est là, souriant … Et pourtant, Draco, lui, le sait, il voit bien que son regard vert n'a plus l'éclat d'avant, quelque chose le mine …

Et Il s'invente des voyages 

Entre un fauteuil et un divan 

D'eau de rose et de passion sage 

Aussi purs que ces vieux romans 

Aussi grands que celui qu'Il attend

Quand donc ce maudit balafré se rendra-t-il compte qu'il ne peut vivre sans lui ? Quand donc cessera-t-il d'attendre, sur cette plage bordée de cocotiers qu'il vienne ?


End file.
